Ella
by Nix Moonlight
Summary: "…Ella quiso quedarse cuando vio mi tristeza, pero ya estaba escrito que aquella noche perdiera su amor…"


**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** Omitir vencer no me pertenece, si lo hiciera Kyoko y Ren no llevó a cabo tanto tiempo separados.

 **Ella**

¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?

Me siento patético, siempre me creído un ganador, puede ser cierto que soy demasiado soberbio pero nuca he dejado que el mundo vea más allá de la imagen del "Gran Fuwa Sho" que cree, pero ahora todo es diferente, todo se me está yendo de las manos y no sé cómo detenerlo, el nudo en mi garganta no hace más que crecer así que inmediatamente me termino el contenido de mi vaso y aunque eso no hace ninguna diferencia me sirvo otro trago.

Agito mi vaso intentando que el choque del hielo contra el cristal disminuya el sonido que proviene de la habitación, pero es inútil, en este mismo instante podría ponerme a gritar y no serviría de nada, seguiría escuchándolo todo.

¿Qué cambio?

¿Cuándo sucedió?

¿En qué momento te diste cuenta?

¿Por qué yo no lo note?

Quise reírme de todo lo que había a mí alrededor, quisiera burlarme de ti Kyoko pero realmente no puedo encontrar motivos para hacerlo, sin embargo pienso en muchas formas en las que podría reírme de mi mismo, sino fuera porque a pesar de todo el licor que he tomado mi garganta sigue sintiéndose seca actualmente estaría rodando en el piso como si estuviera viendo el mejor programa de variedades.

Yo realmente nunca te conocí a la perfección Kyoko, porque si te hubiera conocido mejor; me hubiera dado cuenta de los cambios en tu actitud que ahora que lo sé pareciera que estos se ríen de mí, hubiera notado el momento exacto en que dejaste de sostener mi mano con fuerza para convertirse en un toque simple más que nada obligatorio, realmente no note tu felicidad todas las mañanas cuando salías de casa y la resignación en tu rostro cuando regresabas.

Un trago más pasa por mi garganta, lo tomo tanto que ya ni siquiera quema; es como si bebiera agua, quisiera desmayarme y despertarme cuando ya todo está listo, seguiría doliendo seguramente, pero supongo que se sentiría como el chico que existe después de una operación, simplemente me siento como si estuviera trabajando en mi pecho sin anestesia.

Habíamos llegado a Tokyo llenos de ilusiones, esperanzas, deseos de triunfo y sobre todo amor, al principio quería empezar en la música incluso antes de terminar el instituto pero me obligaste a reflexionar, me espere ese año que nos faltaba y en lugar de entrar a la universidad salimos en busca de nuevos paisajes, queríamos un lugar en la música y tú fuéis lo que deseasbas en la vida.

Y lo hiciste, lo encontraste, querías ser actriz y yo sabíamos que lo conseguíamos, sin embargo, si era sincero, la idea no me gusto para nada, me gustaba y me gustaba, esa idea simplemente no me agradaba, pero tú fuiste un apoyo para mí; yo no podría serte un obstáculo, yo odiaría si lo fuera.

Ese fue el comienzo del final de nuestro amor, hiciste un casting en una empresa porque tenías una corazonada, una vez que terminaste siendo una gran revelación, alejándote de ella cada instante sin que yo te notara.

Conociste a alguien, ahora lo sé y dudo que en algún momento pudiera hacer alguna cosa para evitarlo, he perdido una batalla que ni siquiera sabía que estaba luchando.

Escucho un cierre y comprendo que el momento ha llegado, el sonido de las llantas en el suelo es muy ligero pero siento que los oídos, de pronto estas junto a mí, aún estoy sentado en un taburete del mini bar, recuerdo haberlo comprado sólo que tuve la edad necesaria para beber, me hice un indicador que nunca abusó de la bebida, tomando en cuenta que no recuerdo las botellas que me terminó, pero que prometió estar siempre a mi lado y aquí estas con maleta en mano, así que supongo que tú tampoco eres una experta en esta área.

-Mírame-te pido cuando noto que tu mirada es esta vez dirigida al piso, sé que te estas marchando pero no dejare que te marches siendo una cobarde, cumples mi petición y cuando la mirada se topa con la mía lo entiendo, no me ha engañado con ese hombre; pero no ha hecho nada que pueda reprocharse, y te marchas porque quieres luchar por él, curiosamente parece que cuando por fin te comprendo completamente cuando te pierdo. Tomo otro vaso para servir un trago y de paso llenar el mío- Brinda conmigo Kyoko- dije acercándole el vaso.

-Sho ...

Comenzó a decir pero después de pensarlo un segundo tomo el vaso.

-Por el tú felicidad Kyoko- hiciste el esfuerzo porque en mi voz no hay nada que lo obligue a estar en estas alturas.

Sin pensarlo demasiado dejaste que todo el contenido se deslizara por tu garganta, tus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y tu hiciste una mueca graciosa que en otras circunstancias se hubiera adorado, bueno se supone que un borracho siempre dice la verdad y me niego a engañarme a mí mismo , adore esa mueca que hiciste.

Cuando abriste los ojos algo que tengo que ver con que me preguntaste por él, que es un cuento de hadas, que se reflejó en tu mirada, pero tu celular sonó indicando que tenías un mensaje y solo con eso todo rastro de duda murió Dejaste el vaso en la barra y volviste a tomar tus cosas y dirte media vuelta, sin decir nada comenzaste a caminar a la salida.

Realmente no había nada que pudieras decir que mejorara la situación.

Te detuviste unos segundos junto a la mesa de la entrada, separaste la llave de tu llavero y la dejaste, en una clara muestra de que no pensabas atrás.

Sin mirar atrás abriste la puerta y te fuiste, justo cuando está se cerraba el llanto por fin me alcanzo ... y yo te había perdido.

* * *

"... _Ella quiso quedarse_

 _cuando vio mi tristeza,_

 _pero ya estaba escrito_

 _que esa noche_

 _perdiera su amor ... "_

Ella - Autor: José Alfredo Jiménez Sandoval

* * *

 **Nota: esta es una canción muy viejita pero que me gusta realmente mucho.**

 **PD. En este momento no queríamos poner un dedo en el suelo o que había mantenido un amorío con Mimori y que por eso se mereciera que Kyoko lo deje (Lo sé, es muy raro que no lo ponga como el principal villano) pero más bien solo quería Poniendo una relación que simplemente ya no hace feliz a una de las dos partes.**

 **Si el gusto o lo odiaron dejar un comentario refrescan mis días soleados: 3**


End file.
